In WO 2010/037 810 A1, which is incorporated by reference a sensor for detecting a physical signal is disclosed. The sensor comprises a lead frame, which as a circuit substrate supports the sensor components of the sensor and also interconnects them. The sensor components are enclosed in a circuit housing with the lead frame.